


White Clover--Tomarry

by JustTrashFam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrashFam/pseuds/JustTrashFam
Summary: White Clover: Think of meTomarry poem





	White Clover--Tomarry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiegenlied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/gifts).



Opposites, opposites, we've never had a thing in common personality wise

 

Strange and mysterious, how you came off, arriving out of nowhere

 

"Better be Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out for you

 

Muggleborn, that's what everyone thought you were, after all Harry Evans?, not a pureblood but a halfblood at best

 

I thought you were a brash Gryffindor but wait--

 

Slytherin traits, and that cunning, yes it's extremely intriguing, how much of a mystery you are Evans

 

Average in all of your classes, fading into the background, then came DADA, and there--

 

I lost, _lost_ , _lost_ , _**LOST**_ to a duel against you, instinct is drilled into your muscles, yes it's so clear to see--you have experience, but from _where_ and _how?_ , especially with _those_ instincts

 

You're a puzzle to solve Evans and I will solve it, but where do you keep going?

 

Passageways, _you_ knew of passageways not even _I_ knew of--but _how_ did you know of them when you're so _new?_

 

Mystery, you turned out to be an even bigger mystery than I expected Evans, knowledge of Hogwarts and it's secrets--but _how_ did you find them? _When_ did you find them? Questions, so many _questions_ for you yet I can't ask you them--avoidance

 

You keep avoiding me Evans, but _why_? Everyone else has fallen for my acting, but not you, _not you_ \--you're such a mystery Evans, _so different_ , _so unique_ \--

 

Ah--we have so much more in common than I thought, orphans, halfbloods, and we both can speak parseltongue-- _ **parseltongue!**_ You're already such a mystery Evans, but _now?_ Now you're even more of a mystery--but I will solve that mystery of you Evans, _I will_ \--

 

You yelled at me, angry and frustrated, but _what's this?_ This _weird_ feeling, like my stomach clenching and squeezing itself from the inside out, ah but wait--it's not just my stomach but my heart too--but why? _**Why?**_ \--

 

Guilty, _I_ felt _guilty_ over making you upset, _but why?_ I don't care _that much_ for your feelings... _do I?_

 

A _crush_ , _I_ had a _crush_ \-- _ **Me!**_ But...it's not so bad since it's you Evans...it doesn't seem to be the same for you though...

 

_Friends_ , we became _friends_ Evans, no _**Harry**_ \--

 

Harry, _Harry_ , _**Harry**_ , I hope that this won't be in vain--

 

Think of _me_ please, like _I_ think of _you_.


End file.
